1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a systems and methods for displaying information and, more particularly, to a systems and methods for displaying time dependent information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information stored in a computer system is often valid for only a limited period of time. In many cases, the information is only valid until new information is entered into the system that supersedes the earlier information. This type of information is called “time dependent” information since it can vary over time. In many cases more than one type of time dependent information exists. For example, time dependent information on an employee may include the employees address information, their direct deposit bank account information, their salary information, job title, etc. any or all of which may change over time.
Very often, the amount of time information is valid changes. This can lead to difficulties when displaying information on a linear time axis. For example an employee's address might stay constant for ten years and then suddenly change monthly because the employee has become a consultant. When this information is displayed on a time axis, the display will show ten years with no change and the most recent years with many changes. The information in this format can be difficult to visualize and comprehend on a time axis. The information can also be shown in a table format, showing the day when the information became valid, the date it became invalid and the information itself. However, in contrast to the time axis display, the table format view does not provide a quick easy to see look at a glance overview of the information.